DA 2010 Episode 20: Dirty Little Secret
by AngelExposed
Summary: Rogue is awake...only...she isn't really...Remy finds himself on the end of more punches, and Jean and Professor X struggle to find the solution. Meanwhile, Kitty has been acting peculiar, and Remy decides to find out why. (FINISHED. R&R).
1. Chapter 1: Shocker

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 20

Chapter 1: Shocker

Remy looked at Rogue completely stunned to see her sitting up, looking slightly dazed, her eyes blinking, adjusting to the bright light of the hospital wing. She seemed almost as if she were in confusion for a moment. She looked at her hands as if to make sure they were both there, and patted her arms, her chest, her lap, and then her face, slightly alarmed looking at first, but she seemed to calm down quite a bit. A strange smile played upon her soft lips, a smile Remy wasn't very familiar with at all.

"Chere…you're alright," he said, full of relief, glad to see she was fine, she'd said his name, that was enough to convince him she remembered him, enough to convince him that she had never been braindead. "We thought—" Remy reached out to hug her, so completely relieved that she was out of the coma. What he didn't expect was for Rogue to punch him in the face so hard that he thought he might have lost a few teeth, he sailed backwards, hitting the wall and sliding down it. "Ow…ow…ow…OW," he muttered, he tasted blood, "what the fuck—?" he asked as he rubbed his jaw, he ran his tongue along his teeth to make sure they were all there, and luckily, they were.

"I've waited a LONG, LONG time…to do that," she said coldly scowling at him.

Remy raised his eyes to Rogue, who was now getting out of the bed, she was still clad in the pyjamas she'd been wearing when she'd took her seizure. It was then he realised that Rogue's voice didn't seem to be her own. In fact, for several moments, he had to wrack his brain for the answer of who's voice that was, it was one he hadn't heard in nine years.

"Carol…" he whispered.

"That's right," Carol Danvers – in control of Rogue's body utterly – flew towards him, her fist went through the wall as he dodged it just in time.

"What is this, attack Remy LeBeau day?!" he demanded insolently, he'd only just managed to pull himself together after Psylocke's attack, and now Carol Danvers was making an attempt on his life now.

"You cost me my life you miserable—" Carol was heading towards him again, fists outstretched. One thing he nodded about the way she moved was that although she had the control of Rogue's body, she was clumsier, and nowhere near as fast as Rogue could be. He was rather concerned though as one powerful punch from Carol Danvers could probably kill him under the right conditions, and he wasn't in the mood to find out.

"You know as well as well as anyone it WASN'T my fault, I was just doin' what I was ordered to do!" he cried as he rolled out of the way, for the second time in twenty four hours, he hit the alarm button on the wall, and the sirens sounded indicating that there was trouble.

"You'll be dead by the time they get down here," Carol uttered.

"You don't WANT to kill me, Carol, you want to kill Magneto, he's the one who caused this all!" Remy jumped out of the way of one of Carol's attacks. It seemed like a corny line, it was the second time that day he'd been blamed for something he felt he wasn't fully responsible for and yet, he knew he held some responsibility in everything he'd done in his life, including what he'd done to Carol Danvers. The wall came down as she went through it trying to hit him, he'd flipped himself out of the way, but watched horror struck as she ended up in the medical storage room next door to the hospital wing.

"Rogue!" came the voice of Piotr as he entered the room looking dazed at the damage already done. Ororo Munro, Jean Grey and Kurt Wagner followed in, just as confused as he was.

"It's not Rogue," Remy said, wiping some blood from his mouth, "it's Carol Danvers…she's in control somehow," taking the time to explain that cost him yet another punch, and he felt his head rattle with the impact, he went crashing into the bed and rolled over it completely, landing to the floor with a thud milliseconds afterwards. Strangely enough the only thought that crossed his mind was how bruised he was going to be by tomorrow after all these fights he'd encountered today. He pulled himself up, the world swimming around him, hazy to his eyes, the X-Men seemed to be swaying from side to side.

Carol Danvers had barely broken a sweat in Rogue's body, she landed by the X-Men, "My apologies for the damage I've caused," she said, in a strangely kind tone, "once I've destroyed Remy LeBeau, I'll be leaving…I'll somehow compensate for the damage."

Ororo shook her head, "You are not going anywhere, you must return Rogue TO us," she said in a demanding fashion, her voice calm, her eyes wicked with anger.

"Well, that's not going to happen," Carol frowned, "I've spent nine years behind the walls of her mind," she frowned, the scowl was so unlike Rogue, but Remy saw Carol in it, and it made him freeze. "Now it's my turn to have the body and live the way I want to," she stated, "starting with making HIM pay."

"I can't get through to Rogue," Jean said, trying to telepathically break through into Carol's mind but finding nothing there except Carol's own persona.

"That's right, and you won't unless I decide to let her out – which you can lose all hope of ever happening. I've spent years inside her mind learning how to get through, learning how to box her away in her own little space so that she can't do anyone any harm…" Carol smiled. "All I needed was to catch her off guard, and Remy's kiss provided just the shock I needed to force my way past the walls she'd put me behind. When she lost all control over her minds defences at that moment, that was when I made MY move," Carol uttered coldly, "She's had her chance to live her life, now it's my turn."

"But…" Remy tried.

"And you!" Carol moved over and kicked him, "are going to suffer for your part in all this…I should kill you but maybe that'd be the kind of thing that would put you out of your misery, you worm," she snarled. "Perhaps I'll just stay like this for the rest of Rogue's life…that should be apt punishment enough, seeing how she's been the only thing you've ever cared about!"

Piotr shifted into his metallic grabbed a hold of Carol's arms and pulled her away from Remy forcefully, his strength was equally as impressive as Carol's right at that moment.

"Let GO," Carol growled, "this body is MINES now, there's nothing you or your powers can do about it! I'm KEEPING this body."

"You can't do that!" Jean said, "her body doesn't belong to you!"

"My MIND doesn't belong to her body either, yet she took it with my powers and my life!" Carol managed to writhe her way out of Piotr's grip.

Remy coughed, blood splattering onto the tiles, "she didn't have any choice! Magneto had her hands magnetically glued to you, it wasn't her fault. It's not fair to make her suffer."

"She isn't suffering. She's sleeping somewhere in her own mind, she doesn't have any idea what's going on. Pity, would have been nice to have felt her reaction when she found out she can't return."

"The Professor can make you let her go," Jean said calmly, she seemed so frustrated with the situation already, not being able to help with her powers was beginning to make her question her powers.

"If he – or any one else who has telepathic abilities – even tries to break into my mind, I can easily kill her mind completely, there are ways…" Carol smirked, "for now, you may as well welcome me to the X-Men, for I won't be returning Rogue to you, and I've found it quite comfortable here in Rogue's body."

Jean glanced to Ororo as if to query what to do, she herself was lost. She turned back to Carol, "Carol…we're sorry what happened to you, but you can't remain in control of that body."

"Sorry?!" Carol demanded, she moved over, practically spitting in Jean's face as she screamed, "Sorry doesn't give me back my LIFE, does it?!" she had tears in her eyes, "Sorry isn't going to send me back in time to live the years I've missed!" she sobbed, "I've spent a huge portion of my life trapped in a mind, I couldn't feel anything but hatred, I couldn't touch, couldn't taste, smell, or anything. All I could do was see the world through her eyes and fight to try and stay sane while Rogue had everything…and the only thing that made my life worthwhile inside of Rogue was watching her go through the torment she went through every time HE—" she pointed at Remy with a particular smirk on her face , "broke her heart."

Remy pulled himself up slowly, "we'll find a way to get her back, Carol."

Jean moved over to Remy, "are you alright?"  
"Leave me, focus on Rogue, and get that woman's mind OUT of my woman's body."

"It's impossible…" Jean said, faltering ever so slightly.

"Then make it possible," Remy frowned, "If a mutant without telepathic abilities can do this to Rogue, then YOU or the Professor, or SOMEONE with telepathy MUST be able to undo it. What's the point of using these powers just to stand aside and not do anything."

"Please stop griping," Jean retorted, a little more coldly than was her usual response.

Remy frowned, and was about to respond quite drastically towards her himself, until he heard her voice in his head.

{You heard what she said, she can kill Rogue if any of us so much as try to telepathically pull Rogue back…} Jean's voice was softer within his head.

Remy forced his thoughts back and Jean, and hoped she'd hear them, {I can't just stand back and let her possess her like this…}

{For now, step back and let me and the Professor handle this,} Jean replied telepathically, then she turned to Carol, "Carol…I think you should discuss this with the Professor," she suggested and gestured towards the door.

"Gladly," Carol said, she followed Jean out of the door, giving one glance over her shoulder at Remy, smirking ever still.


	2. Chapter 2: Kitty's Strange Behaviour

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 20

Chapter 2: Kitty's Strange Behaviour

That next day, things did not seem much better, Jean and Professor Xavier had spent most of the night and all morning in Professor Xavier's study with Carol trying to talk sense, Remy had not been given news since.

Remy had spent the night trying to sleep with one eye open. Having two women in the mansion who would like to see him dead did not sit well with him. He expected that Elizabeth Braddock (or Psylocke as she liked to be known as professionally) would use some sort of sneaky tactics and wait until he was at his most vulnerable, and sleep was most likely that.

During the day time, Remy attended a double training session with his team and Scott's team. Jean Grey was excused, still trying to convince Carol Danvers to leave Rogue's body and pull Rogue back. However, Bobby had not attended, for reasons unknown. Remy had asked but Ororo had not given a straight answer, although the rumour was flying around the mansion that Ororo had suspended Bobby from the team. He wasn't sure what the truth was but he was glad to not have to deal with him for the time being. It was the last thing he needed.

Remy was the first to notice that Kitty had also not bothered to show up. Ororo had said something about Kitty not feeling up to the sessions because of a sudden cold. Kitty wasn't the kind of girl to miss sessions – she was usually the first one there, despite any kind of illness. Remy had seen the girl attend a session with a fractured wrist once in the past, and found it odd that a little cold would hold her back.

Still, Remy tried to lose himself in the session, he tried to focus all his anger with the situation with Carol Danvers and Elizabeth Braddock into the holographic enemies, although his anger caused him to lose control of his powers on occasion, things would blow up for no reason around them, a holographic rock, a holographic streetlamp. There wasn't anything that wasn't part of the ground itself that didn't explode.

"What is going on?" Ororo asked, she paused the session seeing Remy's difficulty.

"I don't know," Remy sighed, "I usually have a good hold on my powers…" he sighed. "Today I just can't seem to control it at all…"

"Frustrated, LeBeau," Logan retorted, "maybe sexually," he snorted, laughing.

Remy turned and smiled just a little, whatever he was going through was no cause to let Logan have the last word, "I'm anything but Sexually Frustrated, little man. Just because I can't make love to my girlfriend doesn't mean I don't get some."

Logan's face dropped and Remy felt satisfied.

"Actually…" Kurt walked over, limping, he'd been hurt by one of the holographic enemies, "I think Logan is referring to a study Hank made recently about sexual frustration in mutant males being the cause for power surges."

"The only thing that's causing power surges in me, is that my powers are trying to keep up with my libido. 'Nuff, said," Remy uttered, "are we done for today or what?" he asked of Ororo.

"I think so," Ororo said, "I am tired – as are we all. It has been a very hectic couple of days."

With those words, Remy sauntered off. He went to his room, and showered and changed, examined the bruise on his face, and the slight swelling of his eye, he supposed the damage from Carol Danver's punches and Elizabeth Braddock's attacks could have been a lot worse. He'd have let Carol deform his face if she'd just let go of Rogue and bring her back again, but he doubted that would be good enough for Carol.

After dressing, he headed off towards Kitty's room, he supposed he should check on her, it seemed the right thing to do. Kitty had always taken care of him when he was ill, she'd always been there for him in his times of need and she'd always helped him whenever he needed helping, it was time to repay some of the kindness he felt.

As he walked along the corridors of the mansion, he wondered if the Professor and Jean were making any progress with trying to talk sense into Carol at all, although he doubted it, for if they had, Rogue would be looking for him, surely. Panic was still within him, although he was a great deal calmer than he had been when Rogue had been in a coma. Perhaps it was knowing her body was alright was enough solace for now. If her mind could be pushed aside, it surely could be easily brought back. He had to believe that.

Reaching Kitty's door, he knocked, but there was no answer, so he tried the handle, and it was locked. Remy knew it wasn't the nicest thing to do, but he slipped his lockpicking tool wallet out of his jeans pocket and set to work in unlocking the door. It clicked open, and he tried the handle, the door swung open easily.

He gazed in, Kitty was sitting on the windowseat in her room, her knees pulled up to her chest, outside, she seemed somewhat fascinated with the fog that was building up over the estate. She didn't even seem to realise he was there.

"Kitty?" he asked softly, he stepped over and stood at her back, waiting for a response.

Kitty said nothing, she simply sat there, staring out into space, hugging a very large grey hooded top around her, Remy could only assume the top belonged to Piotr, for it was several sizes bigger than Kitty so that the seams at the shoulders hung near to her elbows.

Remy touched Kitty's shoulder tenderly, "Kitty…"

Kitty blinked, and turned to look at him. Her nose was red and her eyes were too, she definitely looked like she had a cold, and he could see where Ororo might believe the story, but Remy knew better, he'd seen too many tears throughout his life and recognised the puffy eyes and the runny nose, "hey."

"What's goin' on?" Remy asked, he at the other side of the windowseat, a foot or so between them, he pulled one knee up to his chest and rested his arm upon it, "Ororo said you had a cold…but you've never let stupid little colds stop you from missing a training session before…"

"I know," Kitty sniffled, "evil isn't going to reschedule a fight for a cold," she said dully.

"Screw the cold bullshit," Remy replied, "why you been cryin'?"

"I've not been crying," Kitty said, and faked a sneeze into a tissue. Kitty's acting was usually good with such things as this, but Remy – being a liar himself through out his life – had experience in the area of acting and lying, and he spotted it right away.

"How long we been friends? Eight years?" he asked.

Kitty gave a shrug and looked away.

"You've been there for me every time I've needed someone…" he said softly. He put down his leg and moved a little nearer, he reached out and stroked her arm comfortingly, "every time I've felt down in the dumps you've perked me up, made me laugh…I want to do the same for you, if you let me."

"I'm not in the mood for being perked up or made to laugh right now, Remy," Kitty responded sadly, she glanced to him, and then slowly back to the window, a tear trickled down her cheek and she wiped it a way quickly, sniffling once again. "Besides, you have your own problems," she said, her voice so thick with emotion that Remy felt a strange twinge in his heart. He'd never really felt that before for any friend he'd had, but then he realised he'd never had a truer friend than Kitty Pryde.

"Kitty…" Remy sighed, "I can't make you tell me what's wrong…" he admitted, "but I can just sit here in silence until you decide you're ready to tell me what's on your mind…"

Kitty gave a shrug, trying to be ever so nonchalant, but it didn't suit her. She remained in silence, her hair stirring in the breeze from the open window, the chills of the damp fog seeping into the room and touching her skin.

Remy watched her, her blue eyes seemed to be looking into a million miles away, her expression sombre, as if life were over. He wasn't used to seeing her this way. She'd been strange the past few days, he'd noticed it now. Acting slightly suspicious, slightly on edge. It was unlike her.

The Kitty Pryde he'd always known had been happy and perky. Even in the past when she'd been down in the dumps, she'd always somehow been incredibly – and sometimes quite annoyingly – bubbly that it boggled the mind. When he'd first met her, he'd always secretly wondered if she was on drugs – no one could be that happy ALL the time.

Now, it was almost like a different person, sitting there, brooding. A depressed Kitty was definitely not who Remy was used to being friends with.

But he could relate, and that was the card he decided to play. "Do you think I won't understand?" He asked, "you think I don't know how it feels to be depressed?" he said softly, "Petit, I've had my own life in my hands - been so down I've almost ended everything…I've been so low and lost in myself that no one could pull me out… and then you come along again and offered me your friendship…made me look on the brighter side of the darkness that had completely taken on my life…if you can do that for me…then there's a chance…that I can do that for you, right?" he asked.

Kitty sighed, "it's not the same, Remy…" tears were brimming those large sapphire eyes of hers, her lashes spiking in those tears as she blinked. They trickled down her velvety cheeks. Remy reached over, and brushed them away with the backs of his fingers.

"Tell me…" Remy suggested, "and when you tell me I'll do whatever I can to try and make the pain go away…"

"You don't NEED to be there for me because you think you OWE me, Remy," Kitty remarked a little coldly, her voice sounding slightly hurt at the same time. Her eyes turned away from him again, and she hugged herself tighter, drowning in the massive hooded sweater.

"I'm not here because I owe you anything," Remy responded truthfully, "Although I do owe you a lot, that's something I can NEVER repay…" he dried the last of her tears, "I'm here…because I want to be. Because I don't like seein' you hurtin' like this…"

Kitty looked to him, "Remy, I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3: You'reI'm Sorry?

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 20

Chapter 3: You're…I'm sorry?

"You're…I'm sorry," Remy cocked his head and raised one eyebrow, he rubbed his chin, "I think I misheard…" he used his pinky to clean his ear, thinking that maybe some build up earwax had caused him to hear what he thought he'd heard. He knew he had to have misheard, because responsible, intelligent Kitty Pryde, couldn't possibly do something that irresponsible, it just wasn't her.

Kitty shook her head in disbelief and got up, "I knew you'd act all weird if I told you," she turned her back on him, standing, hugging herself insecurely.

"I'm not acting weird…I'm sorry, this is a lot to take…with Rogue being…well…" he trailed off, he stood up slowly, "…not really Rogue…and all these attempts at my assassination…and then there's Betsy moving in…and everyone finding out about Sinister…and now…this…?" he put his hand on her arm, "Just say it again, I want to be sure I'm not imagining things, Petit."

Kitty turned her head ever so slightly so she could look at him from the corner of her eyes, "I'm pregnant," she responded sadly.

"Wow…" he swallowed, he dropped back onto the window seat, it was some news. He just couldn't fathom out how she could be so careless. "This…is big."

"That's all you can say, this is big?" she demanded, tears in her eyes, "I'm PREGNANT. There's another human being LIVING inside of me…"

"I bet it's gonna be pretty like it's momma," Remy responded, it was all he could find to say, he was hoping she'd smile, but she just broke into sobs. And Remy felt somewhat helpless to that. This whole situation somehow reminded him of when his ex-fiance Bella Donna had come to the mansion to announce her pregnancy to him. The memories came flooding back.

"I'm sorry," Kitty sighed, trying to wipe her tears, "I shouldn't have told you…" she saw it in his face somehow, the same haunted expression that arose whenever his stillborn daughter was mentioned.

"No…it's fine," he drew his breath, pulled a brave face and stood up once again, "Kitty…what're you gonna do?" he asked softly.

"Right now that's the least of my worries," Kitty sighed, she grabbed a tissue from her dresser and wiped her tears, then her nose.

"What are you talking about?" Remy queried, he stood, his arms folded, he wasn't sure if he should hug her, the way she kept moving away indicated she was feeling a little estranged somehow, and he didn't want to press on that.

"Remy…you know me, right?" Kitty looked at him.

"Of course," Remy nodded.

Kitty tossed the tissue in a wastepaper basket near the dresser, "do I seem like the kind of girl who just goes out and has unprotected sex and gets pregnant?" she asked.

"Honestly?" Remy asked, "No…it was the first thing I thought when you told me…" he admitted, "you're Kitty Pryde, responsible, smart, you have it all together, you got everything all worked out, your future all planned out, everything…"

Kitty nodded, "that's what I thought too. God I feel so STUPID."

"Wait," Remy said, "before we discuss this any further, how do you KNOW you're pregnant?" he asked. All he had was her word, but where was the proof? For all he knew this could be some kind of false alarm.

"Psylocke told me," Kitty sniffled.

"How would SHE know?"

"I didn't even ASK, she just…saw it in my head…and told me," Kitty sighed, "I'd been thinking about it all day…I've…y'know, been late…"

"That was NOT her place," Remy muttered, "she's like that. Best to keep your head cleared when you're around her, she's nosy, she has no ethics when it comes to her powers, she'll go pryin' around in your head whether you allow it or not. She doesn't care about rules and restrictions."

Kitty looked at him, he looked somewhat angry when he spoke of Betsy Braddock – the woman called Psylocke.

"She's spiteful," Remy said, "she could be making it up…"

Kitty sighed, "I took a pregnancy test from the hospital wing yesterday."

"Ahh, so that's what you took," Remy nodded, "I was wondering. I thought it was maybe tampons."

Kitty sighed, "I just can't do it, Remy…what if I am…then I have visual proof and my life is…just so over…everything."

Remy looked at her, "but you must know."

Kitty looked at him, "Will you…wait here then…with me…? The test takes a while…" she sniffled once again.

"Yeah, okay."

"Carol, you cannot remain in control of this body any longer," Professor Xavier said sternly. He was sitting behind his desk, looking at the body of Rogue under the control of Carol Danvers, the woman Rogue had completely absorbed into herself nine years previous.

Carol sat with a defiant expression on her face, arms folded, head turned, nose up in the air, "how many more hours must I suffer this nonsense?" she demanded, "and why must you be so unhospitable? You know I was innocent, you know I was tricked. Why can Remy LeBeau, and ex-thief, ex-convict, murderer and ex-Acolyte be welcomed into the X-Men with open arms but I must be chided like a child?" she demanded. "I'm twenty seven years old you know. I don't need to be sitting here listening to this tripe."

"This isn't exactly the same situation, Carol," Jean responded, she was sitting on the edge of the Professor's desk, one leg crossed primly over the other.

"How isn't it?" Carol asked, "I was an innocent eighteen year old girl, seduced by Remy LeBeau into joining the Acolytes…convinced to do this one thing for Magneto. I already had control over my powers, how could I be so stupid as to think that they could HELP me?!" she demanded, "and I got ripped off – taken from my own body – left a lifeless blonde shell in some hospital while Rogue got my powers and my man!" Carol looked away, "He told me he loved me…and I believed him…I must have been insane."

"But—" Jean began.

"But nothing," Carol frowned. "You welcome scallywags, Thieves, muscle for hire like that no good Colossus – god you even welcomed in an ASSASSIN – Remy's ex girlfriend, pregnant with his child no doubt. But when it comes to welcoming me, there are no hands outstretched, no warm smiles, no. I get told to return the mind to the body from which it came."

"I do sympathise but—" the Professor began.

"I haven't finished," Carol said loudly and shrilly, "I've spent nine YEARS holed up inside this woman's head and NEVER having the option to speak. I've spent nine years listening to you two and your whining and rules, and now it's MY turn, and you'll listen to me," she folded her arms, "I'm already an X-Man. Whether or not you want to believe it, my POWERS are part of your team, I've fought along side you all."

"Only in Rogue's head," Jean said quickly, determined to get her say also.

"I'll train then. You can't make me give her back to you. She'll be fine," Carol stood up, "Now if you'll excuse me," she stifled a yawn, "this boring and rather repetitive conversation has ended. You've kept me up all night and I'm in dire need of a damn good sleep. I'll be going to my room – which WAS Rogue's room, but now it'll have to do as mine until I can redecorate…I'll send a list of things I'll need…" she said. Carol left the room, the door slamming behind her impudently.

"That woman has some nerve," Jean gaped.

The Professor frowned, "how is she blocking us? It doesn't seem possible…this is something only a telepath should be able to do…"

Jean nodded, "I agree," she sighed, "right now, we'll brief some of the others on Rogue's – I mean Carol's – condition and advise them to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't leave the mansion," she suggested.

"Alright," the Professor nodded.

"In the meantime, Carol has the right idea," Jean yawned, and stretched, "let us get some rest."

"For the first time since the situation arose, I find myself in total and utter agreement with Carol," the Professor nodded, with a little yawn.


	4. Chapter 4: The Wait

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 20

Chapter 4: The Wait

"Y'know, at the drug store, there's like, pregnancy tests that can tell you if you're pregnant like within five minutes…and like, this piece of shit that the professor orders in is so dated…how can I wait half an hour? I mean how?" Kitty was pacing across her bedroom frantically. "With all this advanced technology and medicine in this whole place you'd think SOMEONE could buy in a pregnancy test kit that can tell you if you're pregnant within five minutes or something…this is ridiculous…how can they expect people to wait that long for a stupid indicator to change colour…and how disgusting is it and totally unnecessary is it to have to PEE on a stick to do it?! I mean, jesus, Psylocke can just LOOK at me and tell me but I have to pee on a stick!?! You would THINK that someone could invent a pregnancy test that you can just shove under your tongue or something or that just gives a quick scan and tells you but noooooo…"

Remy had been listening to Kitty's non-stop complaining about the pregnancy test for the last fifteen minutes. He'd sat on the chair in her room while she'd gone into the bathroom, and he'd brooded. Remy knew that his friend's pregnancy scare was the last thing he needed in his life, but to be honest, he'd rather be concerned about Kitty's problem then having to come up with a way to help Rogue. He wasn't intellectual enough to come up with a solution, and right now, this was probably the only thing that he was capable of – being there for Kitty.

Kitty stopped in the middle of the room, her eyes darting around as she was lucidly thinking, "there was two indicators in the pack, do you think I should do the other one just in case the first one doesn't work? Do you think that happens??" she asked suddenly, she chewed her lip, "I mean…what if the first one says I'm not pregnant and then I take a second one and that says I am…or if it's the other way around and the first one says I am but the second one says I'm not…do you think that happens?"

Remy went to open his mouth, but she began again. She'd barely given Remy any time to respond to the question before she continued to ramble on.

"Wait, if that happens…how would I know the answer…I mean it's like a fifty-fifty thing, right? Maybe I should take THREE tests, just to be positive…" Kitty picked up the empty cardboard box from the dresser, she'd brought it in with her, "it says that the test can be ninety-five percent accurate…ninety-five percent…but like, what about the other five percent?" Her blue eyes were wide, her cheeks flushed, her chest rising and falling in nervous breath. "What if the five percent tells me the wrong answer? What then?"

Remy could finally stand no more, he understood her situation and understood why she was fretting, but he felt she was getting too frantic over an unsure situation. He stood up quickly, and he swiftly moved over, grabbing her by the shoulders, "petit. Calm down. Breathe deeply and STOP talking…stop thinking, and stop panicking," he said, he sighed.

"It's okay for YOU to be calm, this isn't YOUR life…" Kitty said, she put her hands to her head, "this cannot be happening. It just can't be."

"It may not. I wouldn't put much stock into what Betsy says. She's the kind of person who'd fuck with your head just to get the satisfaction of upsetting you," he explained. He sighed, "c'mere…" he murmured, and pulled her to him in a hug.

Kitty slipped her arms around him, and gripped so fiercely onto the back of his t-shirt that he thought it might rip between her fingers.

"Maybe you should be with Piotr right now," Remy suggested, he moved a lock of her hair away from her forehead.

"No…I don't want him knowing…" Kitty moved away suddenly, pushing him away from her at the same time.

"Don't you think he should be involved? This is partly his fault too, right?"

Kitty looked up at Remy with wider frightened eyes, and Remy suddenly felt very stupid.

"Ah…right…so…uhm…it wasn't him?"

Kitty looked away, "no."

"Kurt?"

"No…" Kitty shrugged her shoulders up a little and lowered her head shamefully.

"So it's not Piotr…it's not Kurt…it's definitely NOT me…" Remy paused to think, just to make sure. Occasionally in his past, he'd bedded random women he'd later remembered nothing about, ladies who didn't matter to him that he found not worth remembering. Sometimes he felt bad about it but there was nothing he could do to turn back time. However, despite those occasions, Remy was positively sure he'd never had sexual intercourse with Kitty Pryde.

"Of course it's not you," Kitty sighed, she moved over to the window seat.

"Kitty…you said Psylocke told you about this pregnancy…but…you must have been thinking about it before she confronted you – hence how she got it out of your head – but…what made you think you might be pregnant?" he asked carefully.

"Uhm…" Kitty looked away, "girl stuff," she replied, her cheeks going incredibly pink.

"Kitty, I'm twenty-seven years old. I knew almost everything about the female body before I was in eleven. I THINK I can handle it if you tell me you missed a period," he folded his arms and looked at her in disbelief. He couldn't believe she was choosing now to be timid about it.

Kitty blinked, "Two."

Remy blinked also, "two…" he felt as if suddenly this Kitty Pryde sitting there in front of him might be a clone, because it seemed unlikely this could be his friend there – responsible Kitty Pryde.

"Almost three…" Kitty looked away.

"And you're just realising now?" he gaped.

"I have had A LOT on my mind," Kitty sighed.

"Must have been a hell of a lot. What was so important that you neglected to realise?"

"Looking for you, teaching the kids, working out in the danger room, training the kids in the danger room with Rogue, worrying about my parents deaths…the thing that happened with the Clone that we thought was you…fawning over Piotr and NEVER having him notice me…then getting kidnapped and sent to Genosha…getting out, getting together with Piotr and then of course trying to keep you and Rogue together…"

"You have GOT to stop worrying about us and start focusing on yourself," Remy sat beside her, "it's not good for you, you know…" he patted her arm.

Kitty nodded, "I know."

"So…the guy?" Remy asked, "anyone we know?"

"No," Kitty shook her head. She tucked her hair behind her ear, "there was this guy, his name was Tommy Bloom. A real sweetheart, kind, and funny, and extremely cute…I met him at Starbucks – he said I was too pretty to be buying my own coffee. We started dating, and everything was goin' great. I didn't even mind he had this whole other identity."

"Hmmm?" Remy asked.

"He was a hacker, totally ace at it, he could hack his way into any system in the world just about…he knew all there was. Anyway, the stupid dumbass decided he was sick of small time hacking for the occasional buck, and one night – unbeknownst to me – he hacked three international banks and dropped two point three million dollars into his account…" Kitty sighed, "found out he'd been sloppy 'cause within about two hours, they had his building completely surrounded and he was arrested. He'd gotten sloppy, see, he had this program called a log deleter and he deleted all the system administration logs, but didn't delete the statements, and they traced him right back to his own bank account," Kitty shook her head in disbelief, "he's inside for twenty years – needless to say, I broke off the relationship."

"And it's his baby?" Remy asked. "I mean, if you are pregnant that is…"

"No, this happened a couple of years ago," Kitty stated firmly, "anyway…when I would hang out with Tommy, we'd USUALLY hang out in his brother's apartment…his brother Ryan was also a computer geek, probably a bigger one than he was…"

Remy found it amusing that Kitty could refer to anyone else as a computer geek, she had more computer knowledge than anyone else he knew – except perhaps Hank and the Professor.

"I spent a fortune of the Professor's money buying all this software and hardware so that I could break into the Global Criminal Database to find out info on you – see if we could trace you that way – which is lucky because if we hadn't gotten into there we might have NEVER found out about Genosha – and they wouldn't have traced us back and taken us, but anyway…" Kitty sighed, "there was this one day, I went to Ryan's. I was stuck on cash…I hard like thirty bucks, and he wanted an even thousand…"

Remy looked at her, "PLEASE do not tell me you—"

"Remy…I would have done ANYTHING to find you…you're one of my dearest friends…" Kitty stood up, "I'd made the mistake of sayin' to Ryan, 'please help me out, I'll owe you' or something to that effect, and he said 'owe me what'. I knew what he was talking about and I refused at first, but…he offered to make it fast…and I just wanted to get out of there, I had SO much to do."

Remy shook his head, "Kitty, that's prostitution!"

"Like you're one to talk, Mr Professional Sneakthief," Kitty rolled her eyes, "it wasn't prostitution, it was a favour…anyway, I thought I would be safe because, A: he was a virgin, and B: he didn't technically finish…all of a sudden, he just…lost it, y'know? While we were in the middle of it…and I figured well, hey, he didn't exactly y'know…get all the way there…so…yeah, I figured it'd be fine. He felt bad and I felt sorry for him, so I stayed and played computer games with him until he seemed to feel less pathetic – he even asked me out…but I told him I was going out with Kurt, even though I wasn't…" she sighed, "I just…I don't know…I honestly thought I'd be fine, I even had my period all charted out…I thought I was safe anyway, I wasn't in my fertile period."

"Kitty, you are like, one of the smartest girls I know, how could you be so naïve?" Remy asked.

Kitty sighed, tears building in her eyes again, "I don't know…"

"It doesn't necessarily take a climax for a guy to get you pregnant," Remy sighed, "Have you ever heard the term 'inhibited orgasm'?" he queried curiously.

Kitty looked at him and shook her head.

"I read some of Hank's medical books up on it, I'd never heard of it before either…but basically, the point is…that a guy can still…god I SO don't want to sound like a doctor here, but a guy can still ejaculate without orgasm…it's not too common in young guys from what I read…I am assuming Ryan isn't some fifty year old..."

"No, he's about twenty one," Kitty responded. "Remy…how do you know all this stuff…"

Remy sighed, "I'm pretty sure that's how I got Belle pregnant. Hey…" Remy looked at his watch. "Your pregnancy test should have the answer now."

"Will you look?" she asked, wiping away her tears again.

"Fine," he sighed, he wasn't in the mood to force her to face her problem herself, and he already felt sincerely cruel for having told her she was naïve, he knew he'd take it back later. He stepped into the bathroom, and found the indicator on the counter, he picked it up by the handle, and there was the answer in pink.

"You are pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5: Baby Blues

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 20

Chapter 5: Baby Blues

"What am I gonna do?" Kitty sobbed moments after Remy had revealed the shocking news to her. She was pregnant, and it seemed as if that moment, everything seemed to crumble around her. Her career as one of the X-Men would be over, she couldn't fight while carrying a baby. And Piotr? Piotr would be horrified if she told him how she got pregnant, he'd never want anything to do with her again.

Remy moved over and put his arms around her, "you're gonna cry it out until you can't cry anymore, and then, when the tears are dry and your head is clearer, then you'll figure out what to do…" he answered. It seemed like the best decision. She was too distraught to make any plans on how to deal with the situation at the moment. He felt as if this definitely wasn't his place to deal with this. He longed for Rogue to be there. Rogue would have the right solution, she'd know how to deal with this. This wasn't a mans place, it was a woman's place to be with Kitty. Remy wished he'd never offered to be there for her now, he was afraid anything he said would cause a bad decision to be taken. He could be so tactless sometimes that he was afraid to open his mouth any further.

Kitty pressed her head into his shoulder, "Piotr will never speak to me again."

"Sure he will," Remy replied, while truthfully he wasn't particularly sure, he was just saying what she wanted to hear. Remy tried to put himself in Piotr's place in his mind, if Rogue had come to him and told him she was pregnant to another man, Remy knew he'd feel very detached and estranged. Sure, the pregnancy would have had to have taken place before their relationship – just as Kitty's pregnancy had – but it would still make the situation awkward.

Remy realised Rogue had gone through this situation somewhat, and again, he wished she were herself, and not with the mind of Carol Danvers controlling her. When Rogue and Remy had been dating years before, Remy's ex fiancé had turned up pregnant. At first, Rogue had been angry, and she'd split up almost instantly with Remy, but after time, events happened that changed everything, and when they came together again, Rogue had began to accept that Remy would have a child.

He sure wished he had her thoughts on this right now, or for that matter had her with him at all. Already his train of thoughts had moved on to his stillborn daughter, Gabrielle, and then the other events that unfolded after the birth. Jared Rickman stealing Rogue right out from under him, Rogue's change, the incidents on Muir Island that involved his sister. The vendetta against MutantX…and Jared's death. It was strange when he thought about it. Everything seemed to link up in some form or the other. If this was fate, he sure was in a resentful mood towards it.

"Life isn't fair, Remy," Kitty sobbed softly into his shoulder.

Remy almost felt as if she'd read his mind, but then realised she was talking about her own predicament, "my sentiments exactly, petit," he stroked her hair, "my sentiments exactly."

That next morning, the X-Men were called to a meeting – excluding Carol Danvers and Bobby Drake but including Betsy Braddock – the woman they called Psylocke. The Professor had a serious expression on his face as they all entered the war room. It was five am, it seemed to be too early for anything except sleep.

"Good morning," The Professor said softly as they all began to take their seats.

"It's morning?" Kurt asked dully, "It's still dark out there, I thought it was nighttime, seems like I barely went to bed."

Kitty took her seat, she glanced over to Kurt and felt slightly apprehensive, if only he knew what was happening to her, she wondered how he might react. Not that it was his place to, but as they had once dated, she knew that he might have a few thoughts on this also. She wished she could go to him, she missed him incredibly, and knew his support would have lifted so much from her shoulders. Not that Remy's support had not done the same, but Kurt's friendship was a different kind of friendship, it was more intimate.

Kurt glanced over at her, caught the expression but said nothing, he looked away, "is something wrong, professor…?" he asked, "we never meet this early."

"I wanted to call a meeting before the students would awaken and take part in lessons, there have been a few changes, and other things that need discussing," the Professor explained, he had a few papers on his desk, "first of all, I want to welcome Psylocke to the X-Men," he gestured towards Betsy Braddock who was wearing another one of Ororo's nightgowns, a satin one that revealed more skin than perhaps the men could handle.

Betsy Braddock gave a slight smile and nodded at him in a respective manner.

"Scott," the Professor said, glancing to Scott Summers direction, "I would like to assign her to the Blue Team, if that is alright?"

"Of course, Professor."

Remy found himself wondering if Scott would have admitted it if he disagreed. The other X-Men were taking it surprisingly well that this woman had joined out of the blue. Especially since it was only days earlier she'd tried to embed ninja stars into some of their members.

"Psylocke, before we continue…could you just fill the others in about yourself a little?"

"It may take me all day," Betsy responded, "but the basics I can quickly explain," she leaned back in her chair, folded her arm, and crossed one long leg over the other, "my name is Elizabeth Braddock, you can call me Betsy if you choose, those who don't wish to can stick with Psylocke," she said coolly, "I'm originally from England, although I've travelled the world quite a bit in the last seven years – for those who want the vague details on that, you can always ask your resident Sneak Thief," she glanced towards Remy smugly.

Remy shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I never reveal my age," Betsy smiled a little at her new team members, "age is but a number, I always say. I was a twin, up until Remy got us caught," she glanced towards Remy, a little more coldly. "I spent some time working with S.T.R.I.K.E., but eventually left when Remy LeBeau confronted me about Mr Sinister," she glanced towards Remy again with that same cold glare.

"What's S.T.R.I.K.E.?" Kitty asked.

"It's a British division of S.H.I.E.L.D.," Logan responded.

"Gotcha," Kitty nodded.

"Your face seems…quite familiar…" Hank said, "might we have seen you somewhere before, have we ever run into you before?"

"Highly unlikely that we've met before, but you may have seen my face in a magazine or two a few years ago, I modelled for a time…mainly fashion, but some men's magazines," Betsy gave a wink. "I was in dire need of money at the time."

"Ah," Hank nodded, although if you looked closely enough you could almost make out a reddening on his cheeks hidden beneath his fur.

"May we move on to other things now, Professor?" Betsy asked, "I tire of talking about myself."

"Yes, of course," Professor Xavier nodded, "Also on the list of things to touch upon, is Rogue's condition."

"How is she?" Remy asked, sitting forward, suddenly quiet interested.

"Still possessed by Carol Danvers mind, unfortunately," The professor sighed, "me and Jean have tried to break through this mental wall she seems to have Rogue behind, but unfortunately we have had no success. Carol doesn't seem to have any intentions what so ever in letting go of Rogue's body for the time being, so we will need to grin and bear it until we can come up with a solution."

"I was afraid of that," Kitty made a face.

Remy shook his head, "no…" he stood up slowly, "I refuse to just…stand by…and let her totally possess Rogue."

"What would you plan to do, LeBeau?" Betsy asked impudently, "you aren't exactly in the position to solve this problem yourself, are you. You can barely fix your own problems let alone anyone elses."

"Shut up," Remy frowned at her.

"I'm just stating the obvious," Betsy held a hand out in front of her, examining her nails, an air of nonchalance in her tone.

"Bitch," Remy muttered under his breath.

Betsy rolled her eyes, "Professor, do I have to suffer this childish manner?"

"Both of you, please," The professor said in a warning tone, "we are all adults here, there is no need for immaturity and name calling. We are ALL above that…" he reminded.

"Maybe you are," Remy headed for the door, "Excuse me…I have things to do," he uttered angrily, and left, wanting to get out of there before he said anything else that would give the others a lower opinion of him than they already seemed to have.

Kitty sighed, "he's just going through a rough time…" she trailed off.

Betsy didn't even glance to Kitty, "he's not the only one," she said casually.

Kitty felt her cheeks redden, but hoped no one would take that comment as pointed directly at herself, luckily, no one seemed to catch it.

"I'll have private words with him later," the Professor decided.

"Professor…" Scott said, "what about Rogue's Danger Room training with the students…?"

"Yes, I was about to bring that up before Remy's outburst."

"It was hardly an outburst," Kitty responded, feeling the need to speak up for the man. After all, he wasn't there to defend himself anymore, "all he said was he disagreed."

"Kitty, please," the Professor said softly. "Until Rogue is herself again – in charge of her own body – we will need someone to handle the danger room sessions with the students…are there any volunteers?" he asked.

Kitty wanted so badly to be able to volunteer, she loved working with the kids in the Danger Room, she'd helped Rogue several times in there, but now…she had another human being inside her to consider, and that meant she could never enter the Danger Room again under a training session, either to help, participate or train herself. She suddenly found herself wondering how she'd be able to avoid her own teams training sessions in future, she could only use so many excuses, and was pondering if perhaps she should deliberately twist her ankle or break a leg so she had a valid excuse.

Logan shrugged, "I'll do it."

"Perhaps that is not a good idea, Logan. The newest students fear you…" Hank admitted.

"Good, it'll make them work harder," Logan chortled.

"Logan, you shall run the programming and controls in the control annex, then," Professor Xavier, glanced around, "anyone else volunteer to participate in the sessions with the students?" the professor asked.

No one said anything.

"Kitty?" The Professor asked, "You're usually the first to volunteer for these things, but perhaps you are just waiting to be asked?" he suggested, "would you like to handle the sessions?"

"Uhm, I can't," Kitty said, "I'm backed up on the kids math's work…I have so many tests and so much homework to grade – and I have to prepare the students for the next test," she explained.

"Ah, fair enough," the Professor sighed.

"I will, Professor," Piotr said, "the children do not know me…but I will make an attempt to do as good a job as Rogue does."

The Professor smiled, "thank you, Piotr."


	6. Chapter 6: Can't This Wait

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 20

Chapter 6: Can't This Wait?

Remy LeBeau didn't bother to knock on Rogue's bedroom door when he approached, he simply tried the handle, and when he found that locked, all he had to do was yank out his lockpicking kit and easily unlock it. He wasn't going to be kept out of that room even if his life depended on it. He found himself musing this was the second door within twenty-four hours that he'd unlocked by no one's authority but his own.

The light came on just as he entered the room, Rogue – or rather Carol Danvers – was sitting up on the bed, hand on the lightswitch, her hair mussed, eyes tired, she looked at him confusedly, holding the covers to her chest with her other hand. "Remy, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" she demanded. "It's only five-forty-five am!"

"I want to talk to you, and I want to talk to you now," he said, he slammed the door behind himself, and he moved over, he grabbed a chair from against the wall, spun it around and sat upon it backwards with his arms resting upon the back.

"Can't this wait?" she asked dully, yawning, she rubbed her eyes, then stretched a little.

"No, it fucking can't," he said coldly, his eyes flashing angrily, "I want you out of her body NOW."

"Well, I can guarantee you, LeBeau, that's not happening. I haven't been out of her body since the day she absorbed me, and if it hasn't happened by now, it's never happening," Carol let the covers dropped, she was in nothing more than a very skimpy black satin camisole that seemed to accentuate Rogue's ample bosom more than Remy could have thought possible.

Remy had to break himself out of the stare, "you know what I mean," he frowned, "I want Rogue back in control of her own body."

Carol smirked, "make me…" she climbed out of the bed, the camisole showing every curve of Rogue's body, revealing how flawless her skin was. Remy couldn't remember having seen Rogue look so…undressed. The closest he'd ever come to seeing her this unclothed had been on his twenty-first birthday – she'd been wearing a skimpy black mesh top over a black bra – he'd been able to see right through it. She'd later taken that top off to let it dry from a heavy rain shower they'd both been caught on, Remy remember his breath catching in his throat then the same way it was doing now.

"I can make you," Remy said, he looked up at her.

"What you going to do, keep bugging me until I give up?" she asked with a laugh, she smirked, "you'll give up when you get bored, you always do."

"Not this time," Remy responded, "are you forgetting what Rogue means to me?"

"Of course not," Carol stated calmly, "that's why I'm doing this, to let you know how it FEELS to have something taken from you, seeing it right there but never being able to just TAKE it."

Remy frowned, "this isn't even the same thing, Carol. This is just spite, that's what it was. So what if you're mad at me, you KNOW in your heart that this isn't my fault, and it isn't Rogue's fault."

"I MIGHT know that," Carol frowned, "but it doesn't make ME the one who's at fault either," she gestured to herself, "you on the other hand, you DO have part of the blame. You KNEW what you were doing! You might have not had a CLUE what Magneto was up to, but you still seduced me when you knew it was wrong, you led me on and told me you loved me when you had no such feelings. You knew Magneto was using me for something, you just didn't know WHAT…"

Remy looked away.

"You had a choice and you made your decision. This is MINES," Carol gestured to Rogue's body.

"But Rogue is the innocent in all this…" Remy looked at her, "the old Carol I knew would never have put an innocent at risk."

"The old Remy I thought I knew would have never jeopardized someone's life!" Carol cried, "but you did. I guess we were BOTH wrong," she retorted.

"Don't make me do something to hurt you, Carol," Remy said, "I'd do ANYTHING to get Rogue back, even threaten to kill your family – I was there, remember, I KNOW where they live."

"You wouldn't dare, Remy. You'd never hurt an innocent, you haven't got the balls."

Remy scowled. This wasn't working. She knew him too well. He got up, tossing the chair over so that it fell to the floor, "I'll MAKE you bring her back," he grumbled, and before he left the room, he stopped and added, "I swear it."

In the Danger Room control annex, Kitty was giving Piotr some tips about helping the children train, she had a folder with Rogue's lesson plan on it, and was going through it step by step.

"So here, you see, keep them on their toes but don't over stress them," she was saying, she'd been speaking quickly and barely giving Piotr enough chance to keep up with her. He'd barely had enough time to ask her any questions. He found it strange, she liked to talk a lot, of course, he realised this, but it was the first time he'd known her to talk non-stop, it was almost as if she were nervous about something.

He looked at her, she was pointing to a printed out map of the danger room she had laid out on a countertop, she was circling areas off with a pencil, "here, here and here…are generally where the kids tend to find trouble, the corners are where the kids will get trapped, KEEP an eye out for that. And watch out for the middle of the room, everything usually spawns there. The Program is already set for you anyway, it's an easy one, you should get by no problem, just make sure they keep their powers to a low level, we don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Katya," Piotr put his hand against her back tenderly, she was leaning over the counter still marking off her print out. "Is something the matter?"

"No…why?" Kitty asked, her voice high and squeaky.

"You have not stopped speaking since we left the war room," Piotr replied, he rubbed her back, "it is almost as if you are…nervous."

"I'm not nervous," Kitty forced a smile, "I'm fine. I'm just…I think I've had too much coffee, y'know? It's kind of got me on a caffeine high or something."

"I did not see you drink any…" Piotr responded curiously.

"I was up all night," Kitty said, she deliberately left out the part about having spent the night with Remy LeBeau consoling her over an unwanted pregnancy. "I…I had a lot to do," she said, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice, "grading maths homework is so abysmal…especially from these new students, half of them couldn't tell me what three hundred times two is, y'know what I'm saying?" she laughed a little.

"I see," Piotr said, "Well, perhaps you should give yourself a little time off."

"I can't, I have so much to do," Kitty said, but it was a lie, she had everything under control as far as her work went. It was her personal life that wasn't in control anymore, not that it had ever been. Her personal life had always been shoved aside for career – and of course the needs of others.

_No wonder, I got myself in this fix_, she thought miserably. How am I going to tell him? Look at him, he's just so…innocent. And we're just starting out still and we haven't even got to the point of thinking about the rest of our lives together…this is going to drive him away…I know it.

"You look sad," Piotr said softly, he turned her towards him with the slightest press of his hand against her shoulder.

"I'm not sad, I'm happy. Got my job, got my man…got my friends…everything is…" she swallowed back the need to cry, "fantastic."

"Are you sure you are not sad?" Piotr's cornflower blue eyes softened and he leaned hunched a little so he could look into her eyes a little closer.

"Just a little…" Kitty felt she had to admit to something, he seemed to know her too well and he was looking in her eyes that way she felt he might be able to read right through her, "over Rogue…being pushed into the back of her own mind while Carol takes the reins."

"Ah," Piotr nodded, "Yes, I know you are close."

"She's…" Kitty paused and swallowed, "kind of like the sister I never had. When we were younger, we kind of…hated each other…at first. Y'know she had her 'I'm too goth to be your friend' attitude, and she thought I was too preppy and happy to hang out with…but…over the years, we have grown close, I guess…I don't know what I'd do without her…"

"You did not seem so bothered by it before," Piotr admitted, "when Rogue was comatose you barely seemed to bat an eyelid – why the concern now.

"I'm under stress, all this work, and I'm still worried about Remy…y'know, he's gone through so much, and I just wish I could do more to help him…" Kitty confessed, she looked away, at least Piotr seemed to believe that it was only Rogue that was upsetting her, and not anything else.

"You should not be focusing so much of your attention on Remy, he is a grown man, let him solve his own problems…and I am not sure you should be spending so much time with him. When I worked with him when we were both Acolytes, he had…what was referred to as…a wandering eye. He'd be dating several girls simultaneously…and I would not like to think he has you under that charm of his."

"No, you don't get it," Kitty sighed, "he's my friend…and I know that if I had problems…I could turn to him and he WOULD be there…"

"I doubt he would," Piotr admitted coolly.

"You don't know him as well as you think," Kitty replied softly.

Piotr smiled a little, "Well…to be honest, there is only one person I am truly dedicated to knowing," he brushed his lips against hers, "and that is you."

The End (or is it? DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNN, mwahahahaha.)

okay, so yeah, more angst, but let's face it, happy stories just get boring WAY too quickly. Anyway, props to everyone who put in a good review in for the last episode…I don't know if I can name anyone, but this includes Sweety8587, IvyZoe, Illusen, Vampire Adrian, TruleyRogue, Rogue4787, misspresh, Aro and ishandahalf. Props to Aro for just being…Aro. Props to Rogue4787 for saying my guitar wavs were good (which has nothing to do with DA, but I thought I'd put it in anyway), and props to ishandahalf for bunnies on crack.

- Ash


End file.
